The Sakura Jewel
by zeynel
Summary: A crossower Slam Dunk/Tomb Raider: Lara Croft and Hanamichi Sakuragi are... Siblings ! Yaoi/Ongoing
1. Prologue

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! My first crossover ! A "Slam Dunk-Tomb Raider" one !!! Hrrr... It'll be a yaoi, so... If the "guys and guys kissing and other things" idea bother you, DON'T READ IT !!!

And before I forget... "Slam Dunk" and "Tomb Raider" are Takehiko Inoue and I-don't-know-who propriety... I don't own the guys -sigh- or only in my dreams...

THE SAKURA JEWEL

PROLOGUE

"I want an answer !!! "

"I can't, I..."

"Now !!! "

The man turned pale to the view to the two Berettas the beautiful but furious woman aimed at him...

"Mmm... Lara..."

"Shut up, Chase ! I want him to explain to me all this mess ! "

"Please, miss Croft..."

"Quick ! I'm really upset, you now... I'll lost my calm and when I do it..."

"La... Lara !!! "

"SHUT UP, CHASE!!!"

"Hrr... OK..."

"So, YOU ! What's that for ? My father had this locket for YEARS ! Why did your men -dead men should I say- try to steal it ? And say there is no reason ! I hate when anybody touch to my family memories -and I say it for you too, Chase ! - so WHY ??? "

"My boss will kill me if I.."

"I !!! Will kill you if you say nothing !!!"

"It's... The Sakura Jewel... The key of mysteries..."

" ??? "

"Lara ? Is there anything you understand in it ? Is that just me or... This man... Lost his mind in the fight ? "

"Shut up. What does that mean ? "

"We need... We only need this locket... It's the key... A magic key... We need it first and... The Sakura priest... Our boss decided to kidnap him after... He is the only one who has the power to use it... But I don't know how ! And I don't know what exactly the "Sakura Jewel"'s power is... I obey to my boss, that's all..." 

"Really ? And if this locket was so precious, why was it in my father's possession ? "

"The....The previous priest... Priestess, in fact, give the locket to your father... But please, miss Croft, Please..."

"Who is this priest ? And where does he live ? "

"Japan... Japan... He's Japanese. It's your brother, that's why..."

"What !? "

"What !? Lara, you never said me that you had a brother ! You said you have no family !!! And, naive as I am, I thank you forgave me !!! That you believed in me !!! I am not your boyfriend !? I shoulda know, you..."

"Shut up !!! That's a lie..."

"What ? Hey ! I am your boyfriend ! You..."

"Chase, you're -unfortunately for me- a temporary partner, that's all ! And... I'VE NO BROTHER !!! "

"But he said..."

"Miss Croft, there is..."

"Enough !! I want the true ! WHO IS THAT PRIEST !!! "

"He is... your father's mistress's son... Miss... Miss Croft, please... Believe me ! You... Miss Croft, remember, 16 years ago, your parents almost divorced... During that time, your father had... Well... He lived with a Japanese woman... But your parents were separated !! I swear, I say the truth !! Later, they reconciled with each other but... The woman... She was pregnant ! That's why she gave it to your father: she had not a very good health, so she gave the locket to him to be sure this locket was... In a safe place ! And to be sure he can know about her health, with the Sakura Jewel's power help... And take care of the child if she died..."

"You said... 'The previous priestess'... So why..."

"Your father died first in this plane explosion, that's why he... You don't know about your brother because he never had the possibility to speak you about him, neither he had the possibility to return the locket to ... Your step-brother ! Who probably know nothing about this locket or about his "Sakura Priest" destiny... I... Miss Croft... Believe me, please..."

"How... What a story... Lara..."

"His name ? " 

"Hue ??? "

"What's this... So-called 'step-brother' name ? "

"Sakuragi... Hanamichi Sakuragi..."

End of prologue

Whaa !!! The prologue's end ! Any comment ? Excuse my grammar and, but English is not my language !!! I know, we didn't ear a lot about the "Slam Dunk" guys but...It's a crossove r!!! And it's not my fault if those men decided to attack Lara first... (the fools !!! )

Hey ! I repeat, it'll be a yaoi story (for the "Slam Dunk" part), don't bother about it... And a RuHana... So be patient !!! That's all I ask for !!!

_ZEYNEL_


	2. Chapitre 01

THE SAKURA JEWEL

CHAPTER 01

_KANAGAWA / JAPAN / 17H59_

"Urr... Lara..." A blond man in black leather jacket turned towards the beautiful and elegant woman, the typical 'young and dynamic's one' image..."

"So... There lives your... Step-brother ? "

"Chase, I said you to stay here..."

"Miss Croft ? "

"Mm ? Yes, miss Hovan ? " Lara looked at her faithful 'secretary-cook-and-all-she-needs' assistant...

"Should I come with you or stay here too ? "

"Oh... Please, I prefer to go alone, thanks a lot..."

"Hey! Why are you so polite with her ? You treat me like shit !!! "

"Chase..."

"And... I can't understand you... First you say 'that's impossible, I've no brother, this man lied, I wanna kill him', you yell 'that's a trap !' and now... NOW !!! you want to go ALONE in this... This... You want to go and see him alone... AND ACT AS IF HE WAS REALLY YOUR BROTHER !!! Now you say with a big smile that 'it's can be true, after all...' You... You..."

"Shut up, Chase, or I ditch you..."

"Ditch me ? Because of that ? Lara, you..." The blond interrupted himself and smiled... "Hey, if you said 'ditch', It means you admitted I'm your boyfriend ! I knew it... You still love me !!! You see, I..." 

"Shut up,Chase..."

"But I..."

"Miss Hovan..." Lara took a handcuffs in her handbag. "Please, if you think seems he wants to come and disturb me, use it..."

"What !!! " An outraged voice...

"Yes, miss Croft..." The middle-age woman hid her smile with difficulty...

"So... Time to go and meet my brother ! "

Ignoring Chase's protests, Lara headed for the Shohoku high school...

******************************

_AT THE SAME TIME / IN THE SAME HIGH SCHOOL... PRECISELY ON THE BASKETBALL COURT..._

"WHAH ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tensai is the best !!! See yah, Michie, no need to pass to this Baka Kitsune, I, the Tensai Sakuragi, is enough for the team ! Bwah ! Ah ! Ah !... "

_Gorilla-punch Special Technique..._

"Ouch !!!... Grr... Ugly Gorilla, you..." A furious Hanamichi let out, ignoring the adverted glances his teammates gave him...

_Re-Gorilla-punch Special Technique_

"Ite... Why do you ever hurt me, you... grmhmph..."

Collectives sighs...

"Do'aho."

"Teme ! Kitsune !!! You... Hey !!! Where do you go ! Don't act as if Tensai was not here ! Grrr... Baka Kitsune !!! "

Earing the redhead curses, the whole team sweatdroped...

"He never stops..."

"No, never..."

"Neither he learns..."

"Mmm..."

Ayako and Kogure glanced at each other... The 'normal' practice at Shohoku basket-all team... Ignoring -one thing ALL Shohoku Basket-ball team members does all the time- Mitsui and Ryota's looks *Grrr... Why are they so close to each to each other !!! Kogure/Ayako is MINE !!! * They -as usual- tried to find an idea... Anything ! To calm that 'special' Redhead of them... BEFORE Akagi !!!

"Mmm... I think we need mister paperfan's help again..."

"What..." A paled Kogure turn towards a thoughtful Ayako...

"Hrr... Ayako..."

"Mm ? Yes ? "

As Ayako turned to face Kogure, his face brightened.

"Look ! There is no need ! " *I hope so...*

"Why ? Oh ! Right..."

Seeing a smiling Haruko, Ayako sighed with relief... *If we are lucky,he will remind quiet till the end of the training...*

On the other side of the court...

"Hrrr... Sakuragi-kun... Why does you quarel again with -blush- Rukawa-kun ? " Disapproving tone...

"Haruko-chan !!! You come to see how great the teacher has improved ? " 

Totally forgetting Rukawa and his 'Oh-so-important-and-justified' anger, Hanamichi smiled to the girl... His so-sweet and so-caring Haruko-chan was here !! Such a pretty girl -NO, LADY !!! - was certainly much more important that this inexpressive and stupid fox !!!

All smiled seeing the usual calm-when-near-Haruko Hanamichi... ALMOST all the Shohoku basketball team members...

Under his cold mask, a certain basketball player was... Well... Rather furious... As usual... As usual, his Do'aho was totally focused about him and as usual... THAT girl came and disturbed them !!!

*How can this ... This... Stupid Do'aho become so doom about that... Klutz !!! And How can I be so stupid myself to fall for him !!! *

Fixing somberly the two chatted, Rukawa cursed...

*At least, she is in love with me... She will never, NEVER be with him ! And you can be sure, Hanamichi Sakuragi, that no other than me will be ever with you ! You're mine, only mine and whatever it cost to me, I will never let anybody take you away from me, I promise !!! *

"Break is finish ! On the court ! " Suddenly growled Akagi... -Prick up your ears and you will eard some moans...-

"Hrrr..." Kogure sweatdroped. "Akagi is really on top form, today..."

SBLAM !!!

All froze...

"Who the hell leave this @#$%#µ bottle lying around !!! " A bleeding Hanamichi roared.

"Do'aho."

"Teme, Kitsune ! You..." Wide eyes. "So that's YOU !!! You tried to kill me ?! "

"Mmph..." Only responded Rukawa.

Fear almost submerged him the moment he eyed Hanamichi to see him trip over this damned bottle and hurt his head on the door. *Not that it's unusual, I mean, it's the Do'aho... But he never ended HURT or BLEEDING before !!!* Hiding his concern, Rukawa shrugged, apparently totally indifferent to Hanamichi's condition.

"Grrr... Kitsune, you better..." Hanamichi suddenly interrupted himself to catch hold of the door. *What the...* All turned around him. Hanamichi shake his head, haggard.

The next instant, all were around him, amazed... All, including a certain anxious boy with fox-blue eyes...

"Sakuragi-kun !!! Are you all right ? " A worried Haruko asked. *You idiot ! * She said herself. *It's obvious, he is not ! *

"Let him a little place ! " Ayako ordered. "All !!! " Frowning, she raised her paper-fan.

All -prudent, intelligent people !!! - parted immediately... Except Haruko *Poor Sakuragi-kun !! *, a worried (for himself as for Hanamichi) Akagi *it's a captain duty to take care of the injured, paper-fan -shiver- or not !!! *, Kogure * I need to examine this injury !!! * and the same anxious boy who was reluctant to let his would-be lover 'alone'...

"Sakuragi-kun ? " Ayako asked, pressing lightly Hanamichi's shoulder.

"Huh ? " Seeing the worried looks his teammates gave him, Hanamichi blushed.He was really not used to be the center of everybody's attention... Or, at least, not this kind of likeable, gentle attention ! Standing up carefully, he tried to laugh: "Ah ! Ah ! It's nothing ! Nothing ! A little fall can't hurt the Tensai, can it ? "

"Hmm..." Doubtful looks.

"??? What ? "

"It's not like you to react like that..." Ayako looked at Akagi, who nodded briefly.

"You must go and see the school nurse."

"Mm ??? Hey, Megane-kun, there is no need, I..."

"You need a stitch... Or, rather, two ore three !!! " Exclamed Kogure.

"Do as he says."

"..." Looking at the serious Akagi, Hanamichi finally nodded.

"I go with him."

"Megane-kun, that's OK,"responded an embarrassed Hanamichi. "I can walk by myself ! I just hurt my head, not my legs !!! "

"He comes with you."

"Anzai-Sensei ? " Mitsui was puzzled. Their coach never used such a firm tone ! In fact, he was the one who almost never speaks ! *Yeah, that's right... But WHO has ever see Hanamichi needing any kind of PHYSICAL help before ? *

As Hanamichi uneasily accepted Kogure's help, Akagi groaned and faced the other :

"Now, I said that BREAK IS FINISH !!! ON THE COURT !!! RUKAWA !!! " Akagi frowned... *If he sleep on the court, now...* 

The whole team sighed with despair...

******************************

On the outside, Hanamichi was trying -again !!!- to convince Kogure that he didn't need his help when he suddenly froze.

Kogure looked at him anxiously. An indefinable expression on his face, Hanamichi whispered :

"Lara..."

End of Chapter 01

The guys come on !!! It was time... Lara Croft and Hanamichi Sakuragi first meeting !!! Whaouh ! I want your comments... Continued in the next chapter... Please, wait ! I write it soon !!!

The Yaoi enter the fic!!! He ! He !... Not much, yet, but... -sigh- I SAID NO, SENDOH !!! YOU HENTAI !!! IT'S NOT AND WILL NEVER BE A LEMON FIC SO... SHUT UP!!! (Lara favorite expression... With Chase, I mean...) Grrrrr... You will never ended with Koshino if you disturb me again...

About Chase... It's not that he is stupid... He can be very clever when he wants... But... You know how Ryota reacts when near Ayako... Aaaaah !!! The way some men react to LOVE... 

_ZEYNEL_


	3. Chapitre 02

THE SAKURA JEWEL

CHAPTER 02

Puzzled, Kogure looked at Hanamichi. The loud, childish and self-confident boy he knew was not here. Here was... Somebody else. A boy... Much more mature, if the expression could be use to describe Sakuragi... A surprisingly calm young he didn't know... Neither he knew how to deal with... An unfamiliar person who seemed a little sad and... Afraid !? Yes... Afraid. Afraid because of this woman. Afraid of what she could said...

He shake his head. The situation was... Rather strange. Kogure turned to face the first person really able to perturb the red-haired he ever met. *Her simple presence !!! It's enough to... Transform Sakuragi ? In such a way ? * This woman was... Beautiful. Has anybody ever see such a perfection ? Kogure doubted about that... A little tallest than the other, with her figure moving with an almost feline grace, her long, long smooth legs and slender arms, she looked like an antique goddess, a Venus or... much more a Diane, with this aura of freedom and independence that surrounded her. Something salvage, pure and lightly... Dangerous. She smiled and Kogure felt like hypnotize by this sensuous smile which surely captivated a number of men.

Suddenly, Kogure realized that she scrutinized him from her long dark lashes. He shivered, seeing her brown eyes which seems to see so much more than other people... He wondered what was going in her head. She seems so clever, he felt like naked, there was something behind this lovely face he couldn't really touch... But he felt it. And she seemed so familiar... That was frightened... Like if...

Coming abruptly to a stop, Kogure's eyes widened. Yeah ! She was familiar ! How come he didn't seen it sooner... Her smile... Her eyes... The exact color of Sakuragi's ones ! An unique warm brown... And the way she looked at him... But no, that was impossible!

Something... Kogure blinked. Was that just his imagination or Sakuragi has just said... Something ? Surprised and a little shameful 'cause he didn't heard what his younger teammate has just said, he looked at Sakuragi.

"Please, Megane-kun... Can you let us alone ? Just some minutes..."

  
*************************

Under her smiling mask, Lara felt... Surprised. Of course, she'd she the photos... She knew this... 'Step-brother' of her looked like her father... Not so much in fact, but he had the same eyes... The same she has , the brown he shared with her lost father... This color she was so proud of...

But... But... Now she was here, and she can see that he has not only her... Or 'their' father's eyes, he moved like him too... And he seemed honest in his behaviour, she felt something... Like an hidden innocence, one couldn't feel it at first glance, 'cause he seems so rough and simple... But there was still a naivete around him, like if she'd just met a child... Somebody she wanted to protect and she was frightened by her sentiments... To trust somebody so quickly...

Turning her eyes, she observed her... Brother's friend. A young man, taller than other Japanese... But not as tall as... HIM. Short black hair, seemingly a calm and intelligent young... Well-built, gentle eyes behind his glasses... The way he acted towards... The other youth and tried to help him, she could say he sincerely cared for him. Her instinct said her it was a person she could trust too... *But it's not normal ! How can I be so trustfull with them... It's probably a trap ! I shoulda know it... So why...*

Now, she felt uneasy. But the young's reaction were... Interesting. First he was surprised to see his friend's stupor. Surprised... Totally surprised and curious. Curious to see her, visibly ignoring and wondering WHO she was and WHY her presence affected his friend so much but so curious... Admiring, too, but she was used to it. And yet this stupor. The way he suddenly looked at the Redhead and at her again... Like if he'd seen something... But what ? *Has he felt something in me that remind him of... My brother ? As I felt something in this one that remind me of Dad...* Hearing the Redhead's voice, she felt her heart tightened. The same voice !!! Just younger than her father's one.

The other youth hesitated but finally nodded.

"Okay... But we go to the infirmary after ! I wait you a little further..."

"Yeah... Thank."

The boy glanced at her, clearly wondering if he had to say something or not, before finally inclined his head courteously and distance himself from them. The Redhead sighed.

"Kogure is always like that..." Looking at her, he murmured: "Hrr... I, hmm..."

Lara kept silence. Her bro... The Sakuragi boy raised his arm, his hand massaging his nape as he tried to find his words. Behind her impassible mask, Lara felt her heart tightened. He seemed so uneasy... A child. A real child... She wanted to take him in her arms and hug him. She took her handkerchief.

"You're bleeding." She said calmly.

"Uh ? "

Lara's smile widened as she cleaned his forehead. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes, surprise and... Joy and hope ? But his hesitations were obvious too, it was clear that he was not sure about... Her. Why she was here, what she knew about him, If she would accept him perhaps... 

"Mm..." She fixed him some seconds, saying nothing.

" ??? "

"..."

"Lara..." Almost a murmur... Surprised, she looked him directly in the eyes. He blushed. "Hrr... I shouldn't... I mean, I... You... Don't want me to call me like that ? I... If you mind, that's not important, you... Hrr, Croft, I..."

"Tchhh... Calm down. You can call me Lara. Actually..."

"Oh !... Thank. Thank a lot..."

The silent again. His reaction amazed Lara. Just that. It was enough to... Make him smile ! And such a smile... Frank, open... A beautiful familiar smile, a smile which has the power to brightened the whole day...

"You know who I am. " That was not a question.

"Hrrr... Yeah. You're... You're..."

"I'm ? "

"I know.... I think I'm... I mean, you're... My sister. I guessed..."

"I'm... Quite surprised you know about me."

"Why not ? "

"I didn't about you until... Recently."

"It's normal..." A whisper. If she had not be very attentive, she would have miss it.

"Normal ? "

"I... Well, after Dad's death, I... Well...Your mother knew about me, but you probably not, so..."

"Mmm... 'Dad'... You knew him... Well !? "

"I see him when I was a child... I don't remember a lot about him but... Well... I tried to learn who he was..."

"You know my face... You'd no problem to recognize me, even if we never met before..."

"You're famous ! I've all the articles witch speak about you. You're life, you're job, what you're doing, ect... It's amazing !!! You've such a life... But it's often dangerous, isn't it ? Sometimes, I'm a little anxious about it... But 'seems like you're immortal !!! You..." He suddenly interrupted himself.

" ??? ' Lara raised an eyebrow. He was so animated some minutes before !

"You..."

"..."

"You look..."

"What ? "

"You look like her..."

"Who !? " Lara felt a little nervous...

"Your mother..."

"You knew her too !? " Now, she was stunned.

"Yes, I... But Dad never knew it... He spoke her about us... Mom and me... That was normal, 'cause after all they were married, even if they'd had separates lifes at the time I'm born. Your... Your mother wanted to meet mine... So a day she had to go to Kyoto for I-don't-know-what, she managed to meet Mom... And after, every time she went to Japan, she came and visited us... That was great... She was a very gentle person..."

Lara looked him silently some minutes. That was right. She was only 12 or 13 year old when her mother suddenly had a violent passion for Japan... She remembered, she was very pleased 'cause there were so many video games that didn't exist in England... And it had gave her the possibility to meet... That was the country where she learnt archeology... Where she learnt to love all those civilisations... This week she spent with the Aïnous... Lara shake her head. That was not the point... But her mother had always wear a mysterious smile when she spoke about Japan...

"I feel really happy to meet you, Hanamichi..." 

There. She said it, without even realise what she was doing... She was about to add something else when she saw... Something. A shadow, nothing important but her instinct told her she had to be careful. Smiling brightly, she kissed Hanamichi on the cheek. Caressing his hair gently, she said:

"Your friend wait for you... See you later. Okay, Hana ??? "

He nodded. He seemed so happy... And he was not the only one. Despite of this shadow, she felt strangely... Serene. Inside of her, there was a peace she never felt until her parents and engaged's death... She was not forgetting the danger, in the contrary she felt strangely... Focused on herself, she knew who she was and what she was in a way she never felt before... Like if she was suddenly able to control herself with a new strength she'd never knew she had before... Something new, yet strong... And she felt so good...

But now, the most important thing was to eliminate the danger... But she knew it was better to avoid it for the moment. She didn't want the boy... She didn't want Hanamichi to be hurt. She already cared for him, as if he was really her brother... In fact, she was sure that he was her brother... How, she didn't know, but she was sure of it.

*I'll protect him...*

She wasn't conscious that in her bag, the mysterious locket was glimmering, casting a calm and soothing warmth... 

*************************

Kogure was stunned. This beautiful young woman had... kissed Sakuragi !? A light, gentle kiss, full of tenderness... And Sakuragi had not blushed or been embarrassed, as he was normally when near a member of the female sex... As he SHOULD have been when this marvellous woman KISSED him... And he reacted like if it was normal. 

The conversation had been animated or so he seemed to his point of view. Animated but not violent. And now the woman... This 'Lara' was walking away with Sakuragi who looked fondly at her, a little smile on his lips and his eyes full of joy and... Love !? He seemed calm, so different to the boy Kogure knew... He couldn't help to wonder was Sakuragi's relationship with this woman was exactly. She seemed so familiar. But not only because something in her and in Sakuragi was strangely similar... He shake his head. For the moment, the most important thing was to examine Sakuragi's wound.

End of Chapter 02

I know, there's no action in this chapter... But I think it was important to understand Lara and Hanamichi's feelings. Especially Lara's ones: Normally she's a so suspicious person... I had to explain WHY she suddenly trust Hanamichi, in what might have been a trap. And personnally, I like this moment when she kissed Hanamichi... "^_^" 

Rukawa_Who DARE to touch MY Do'aho ?

Zeynel_Rukawa-kun !!!

Rukawa_YOU write it ?

Zeynel_Hrrr...

Rukawa_Omae o Korosu !!!

Zeynel_*run so fast than even Carl Lewis is jealous now* I'm soorryyyyy!!!!! But it was an innocent chaste kiss!!!

Hrmm... I know, our lovely Kaede-kun is not in the chapter... But he must training, you all know that. And who think possible than Akagi let him skip practice ? Even for his Hana-kun... Beside, actually NOBODY (exept Ayako... Or so I think...) know what he really feel for Hanamichi. And I didn't want him to disturb Hanamichi and Lara's first meeting !!! He's so jealous... 

Oh !!! Before I forget... The Aïnous were the first Japan inhabitants. It's an other culture, very interesting. There was (and unfortunately there is still...) a lot of racism against them in Japan. They are very close to the nature. Physically, they look like Mongolians.

_ZEYNEL_


	4. Chapitre 03

THE SAKURA JEWEL 

CHAPTER 03

Seeing Lara's expression as she walks toward him, Chase raised an eyebrow. She was smiling happily, seemingly not conscious of that, in a way he had never seen her before. Normally... She was always on her guard... She never smiled... Like now ! Like if their was nothing to be fear of... There was a peace in her eyes... Such a peace...

"Lara ? "

"..." She smiled. She SMILED at him ! 

"You... This guy... "

"Yes."

" ??? "

"He is. He is my brother."

"You mean... You think really possible that..."

"No ! "

"I knew it, you..."

"No, Chase ! I mean... I'm SURE he is my brother."

"Lara..."

Chase hesitated. He knew Lara. He loved her. But he was used to see her... More circumspect. Usually, he was the one a little too... Confident. Of course, he hoped that the story was right... For Lara's sake. But he couldn't help to feel... Nervous about it. That was so... Simple. And how could Lara be... So sure about this guy ? She didn't speak with him more than five minutes ! She didn't knew him... Even with a physical resemblance or something like that... Well, they knew that there were youngs people... Very good young actors... And even if the boy was sincerely persuaded that Lara was his sister... He could be manipulate himself. They already saw it. They already saw worse... 

"Mmmm..."

Chase shake his head. Of course, he was here to protect Lara. He had already decide to dedicate his life to her. She didn't knew. And even if she knew, she couldn't take it seriously. How could she ? He had change... He had change a lot. But she was cautious, now. At least about her feelings... He had deeply hurt her when they were younger. He paid for it, now. He was young and idiot, he knew it. At that time, her money interested him almost as her. Or so he thought. He was so stupid... He'd found that he was really in love with her when she broke up with him. And, until that time, he'd done his best to prove her he changed, to prove her that NOW he was sincere. His best to merit her... He was an adventurer. He'd always been. He loved this life. But if he became so good, if he became the only one able to compete with her, it was only for her. Because he wanted her to notice him. To notice... He didn't know exactly. He wanted her to accept him by her side...

He'd try to follow Lara, to see her first meeting with... This Sakuragi boy. The so-called brother. But Hovan didn't let him. He knew she was herself... Not so sure about it. But, she obeyed to Lara. Whatever it cost... Madeline Hovan. He liked her. Not a beautiful young woman, with the body of a top-model like Lara... But somebody he could trust. Clever, sympatical... A person he was happy to see near Lara. A person who would never betray Lara. She'd not use the handcuffs Lara gave her. But she didn't let him go.

"Oh, miss Hovan..." Lara murmured.

"Yes ? "

"It's just..."

A blooded handkerchief. Lara's handkerchief. Chase got up with a start. That was fresh blood !!! Lara... Lara... But she didn't seem...

"Lara, you're hurt ? "

"Calm, Chase."

"But..."

"It's not mine."

" ??? "

"It's not my blood."

She smiled at him again. Chase wanted to speak, but her smile... He felt his legs weakening when he saw it. She was so beautiful... And somewhere he felt happy, her smile was so.. Gentle. No harsh words, like if she forgave him... At least for some minutes.

In Lara's bag, the 'Sakura Jewel', the object which send them in this adventure... Was shedding a soft and warm light, unnoticing.

Chase was feeling better and better, he was so happy suddenly... In peace with himself, with the world surrounded him. Like if he suddenly understood the harmony around him. All was perfect... And he was near Lara. Where he had always been since he first meet her. If not physically, at least in his mind... And she smiled to him, accepting him some seconds... She turned her head to face Hovan, but it didn't break the magic of the moment. He looked them as Hovan took quietly the dirty handkerchief, putting it away and giving a new one to Lara.

"You know what to do with it."

"Of course,miss Croft. Good that I always think about having other ones with me for the 'accidents'." Hovan smiled. "I'm happy to learn that your meeting with this youth was... Interesting. And pleasant. I hope for that he's really your brother."

"But he is, miss Hovan. He is." Lara stopped some seconds. "But I think it should be a good idea to finish this conversation in an other place."

Chase raised an eyebrow, seeing Lara's expression. THAT was something he was use to. Really; She was smiling. But not the same smile she had some seconds before. A predatory smile.

******************************

Kogure seemed thoughtful... The nurse asked Sakuragi to stay with her and take a little nap. She didn't wanted him to play basket again. Not today. She was right. He was not in a state to play basket. And to ask... Hrr... To order him to sleep a little was the only way to keep him quiet. But... But... Kogure... Kogure acted strangely since he came back to the court... Ayako frowned.

"Kogure ? What the matter ? Seems like something is bothering you..." She asked.

Mitsui sighed. At least, he was not the only one to notice Kogure's unusual behaviour !!! And someone formulated the question he wanted to ask... But didn't dare to.

"Mm ? Oh. Ayako."

"So ? "

"Mrrr... No, it's nothing..."

"..."

"Hrr... At least, nothing about me. It's... Mrr..."

" ??? "

"Well, it's Sakuragi..."

" Sakuragi ? " Ayako frowned again. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Did... Did the nurse said something..."

"No !!! No, don't worry, he has nothing important, but..."

" ??? "

"It's... That woman."

Hearing that, Rukawa's heart skip a beat. A woman ? With his Do'aho ??? What was that story... Frowning, he got closer to his sempai...

"A woman ? " Ayako was really surprised.

"With Sakuragi ? " Mitsui exclaimed.

"It's impossible !!! " An astonish Ryota added.

"What's with Sakuragi-kun ?" Haruko's sweet voice.

For the first (and perhaps the only...) time of his life, Rukawa agree with Haruko. Now, all had stopped to play and were surrounded Kogure, curious to know what he would say next... Kogure had hard time trying to respond to them... 

"She's old ? Perhaps his mother..."

"In her twenties, so it's impossible..."

"What kind of woman..."

"What does she looks like ? "

"She's beautiful, one of the smartest woman I see in my life and..."

"A BEAUTIFUL woman ? With Sakuragi ? "

"Unbelievable."

"It's can't be right !!! "

"How ? "

"Who is she ? "

"I dunno, I..."

"You're sure she was so beautiful ? "

"She has red hair, too ? "

"She didn't try to escape ? "

"She..."

"Was she..."

"Do you..."

"SILENCE !!! " Akagi's angry voice. All obeyed in the instant. He didn't like when anybody disturb the practice... Everybody knew it. An angry Akagi was one of their worse nightmares... "So, Kogure. Explain-me what is the matter with Sakuragi. This idiot did something, again ? "

"No... Not really..."

" ??? " Akagi raised an eyebrow. 

"Mmm... I think it should be better if I began at the beginning... So..."

And so he did. Kogure explained what happened some minutes before in a bemused silence...

******************************

Sakuragi feel strange. He met her... He met HER !!! Like a dream... It had been so perfect... Or perhaps, not, perfect didn't mean when you're covered with sweat and blood, in the middle of an old, bad-looking school... But he felt like that. In his heart, all was perfect. He met HER. He spoke with HER. And she accepted him. She accepted HIM !!! He could have do anything to be accepted by her. Anything to prove her WHO he was. But there was no need... No need... And he couldn't believe it. It was incredible...

And he had felt... Strange when near her. He couldn't understand why. Like if a part of himself was with her and said him that all was alright... Like if there was... He didn't knew. That was so strange. A part of him. Which was not him... Something which remembered him his mother... That was him and was not him at the same time. Full of love. Of power, too... But a 'good' power. If there was 'good power' in the world... Something beneficial. But only to the 'good' persons. And which destroyed the others... Full of love and tranquillity with the first, full of violence and death and furor for the seconds... Such a strange idea... How could he think about... All those things just when he met his sister !? And to think she was 'responsible'... He was stupid. The baka the kitsune always said he was.

*Lara...* He murmured dreamily...

End of Chapter 03

About Lara and Chase relationship... She know he sincerely love her, now, but... She felt so betray when she was younger... She wants time... No, she needs time before accept to love him again. Oh, and I didn't imagine this story when they were younger. It's part of the comic and it's really important to understand their relationship. I only use the idea 'cause I think It was really important.

_ZEYNEL_ 


	5. Chapitre 04

  
Disclaimers: 'Slam Dunk''s characters are not mine, but Inoue's propriety !!! But Lara is so gentle, she wanna give me money to buy some of them, neh ? Neh ?? *heart-shaped eyes* And I would... Hmm ? *look at a paper she found on the floor* Oh no !!! *watering eyes as she read it* Well, I'm so sad... *sobbing* I just learn that Lara Croft and Chase Carver and ALL 'Tomb Raider' characters are not 'free people', but the propriety of diverse compagny and people... *eyes full of fears* so Lara will never be able to give me money to buy the guuuyyyyyyyss !!! *cry her eyes out*

THE SAKURA JEWEL 

CHAPTER 04

Lara smirked. Interesting...

Gesturing toward Chase, she began to walk away, preparing herself to... The next events. Poor guys... She almost pitied them.

******************************

"Yes... Yes... Yes sir. " The man said in the talkie-walkie.

Eyeing the little group to the corner of his eyes, he nodded, not really realizing that his interlocutor couldn't see him, too lost in his thoughts to notice it.

This woman... Was she really so dangerous ? She seemed so... Frail. No... Not 'frail'. She was not frail, she was too healthy. But... She was a woman, for God's sake !!! How a simple woman like that, a so beautiful woman, like an actress or a Top Model... How could she be so dangerous ? 

He frowned. Then paled, hearing the voice in the earphone...

"Oh, yes sir ! I mean, NO, SIR !!! I'm sorry, I listened you, sir, I... I... "

He straight up, very anxious.

"Yes, sir ! No.... No... She met the boy, sir ! Hm... Yes, sir !! "

He looked at his men, frowning. Then, pointing to one of them -his best man, for sure ! Never asking anything, obedient...- he nodded. It was time to act...

"Yes. Yes, sir.No, she gave him nothing. Hmm... No, sir ! She stay with him 5 minutes maximum. Yes... Yes. Yes, sir !! "

The talkie-walkie stopped with a click. The man sighed with relief. His position has its advantages, but not always. Hopefully, his boss didn't put him on the black list for his... Little lack of attention, he would see the next morning...

Straightening up, he looked at his men, a hard light in his eyes.

"Now. " He said. A single world...

******************************

The world around him was calm. So calm. Too calm...

Chase turned his head, opening his mouth to say something when the world suddenly broke around him. He had not even the time to think that he was already pushed on the floor by Lara as bullets whistled at his ears. He saw, like in a dream, Lara rolling on the floor as she took out her trusting berettas from under her clothes and opened fire, a grin on her face. 

"Ahah !!! And it seems they dun want to kill us, Oh man... It's too easy for us !!! "

He couldn't help but smile, seeing her expression. She was so beautiful... Even in the heat of battle... Or should he say, _especially_ __ in the __heat of battle !!!

"Chase !!! What are you doing !!! Stop dreaming and _act_ for a change !!! "

"You really want me to _act_ ? " He couldn't help but ask, grinning maliciously.

"Chase, you moron !!! " Lara shouted, her foot connected with his back as she turned to face an other opponent.

Chase grinned. Whatever happened, he couldn't help but tease her a little... Not that it was only a game for him, he really wanted her, he loved her with all his mind and wanted them to be a _real_ couple. In all the senses of the word. 

But it was not the moment to think of it...

Taking profit of Lara's shove, he threw his fist in the face of one of the black hooded guy, savoring the sound of the his fist crashing on it then turned, using the body as a shell as he grab his own gun. 

He knew why Lara loved so much those situations, for the exact reasons he enjoyed them himself: for this special feeling of being alive and the rush of adrenaline running in his veins... 

As he was fighting he saw, from the corner of his eyes, a guy carefully aiming something with a rifle, a dark shadow in his back. Probably their boss... Suddenly realizing WHAT exactly they were aiming at - his Lara - , he growled, letting himself fall on the floor as he emptied his clips on them...

He fired until he realized that he had no more cartridge then get up in silence, in this oh-so typical calm characteristic of the end of battles......

"You take your time before killing them. "

"Uh ? "

"What were you waiting, for them to kill _me_ ? "

"I... "

What could he say ? He didn't saw them sooner, he should have, he was Lara's partner after all... And his - would-be - lover... He had to protect her... He almost failed to protect her... He... 

"I... "

He stopped, interrupting himself as he saw the smile on her face. This beautiful, trustful smile... 

"Lara ?... "

"But it's okay. As I'm in a very good mood today, I will do as nothing... "

He nodded, smiling happily. That was her way to thank him... 

He was about to turn, to heading for the place where they let the car when he felt something on his shoulder. Lara's hand... Surprised, he turn his head, facing Lara, and can do nothing but widen his eyes in shock as she put a light kiss on his cheek.

She squeeze his shoulder affectionally before letting him, walking to the car. Then she turned her head, smiling like if nothing happened, her usual self back as she ordered:

"Come on, we've things to do... "

Grinning stupidly, he nodded again, fallowing her dreamily. 

******************************

The man put his binoculars on the balcony and raise his hand, stroking his beard pensively. 

"So, this is the Sakura priest's sister... "

"We should have intervene in it... " Another man say, frowning darkly.

"No, I dun think. It's... Better like that. "

"Should we let them know about us or not ? " A third man asked. 

"No. Not yet. It's not the time. "

The men nodded as they continue to look at the pairing in silence. 

End of Chapter 04

Hmm... I'm not very use of action scene, especially in English so... I hope it's okay !!!

For the ones who read the comic... About 'Tomb Raider'... It's normal if you don't see Chase, now... He's died !!! He died saving Lara's life... T_T 

But after all, it's MY version of 'Tomb Raider', so... If I decide that he's alive and still with Lara... It's up to me to decide !!! After all, Lara Croft herself died at the end of one of the videogames... And in the last one, she's already died and it's her friends who remind some of the adventures she had during her life !!! So... I personally decide that neither Chase and Lara died. 

Chase_THANK !!! *shining eyes* I'm still with Lara !!! I still have a chance with her !!! *dancing in joy*

Lara_It was no need to resuscitate this moron, too...

Zeynel_Mââ, mââ... I know you love him !!!

Lara_Do not say such a thing !!! *eyeing Chase to be sure he heard nothing*

Zeynel_Dun worry... He heard nothing. Besides, You ARE happy to have him with you.

Lara_Hmmph... *little smile that she hides quickly*

Chase_Hey, Beauties !!! What are you speaking about ? 

Zeynel_To let certain guys die or not...

Chase_ ???

So, I like Chase, I think he's perfect for Lara, I like him, I dun want to see him die, I like him... Well, I just wanted him in my fic, he's such an interesting character !!! ^^

Hmm... And... Chase in MY version of the story can seems a little short-minded (Lara_He is !!! /Chase_Am not !!! ), it's my shoulder, sorry... Besides, he's still cute, like that !!! It's the most important !!! ^^ 

Hanamichi_Hmm...

Zeynel_ Uh ?

Hanamichi_ And me ? It's almost only a 'Tomb Raider' 's fic !!! *angry stare*

Zeynel_Nooo !!! Dun worry... We doesn't SEE you, but you're in !!! They spoke about you !!!

_ZEYNEL_ 


End file.
